Color It In
by splashes-of-silver
Summary: Red. Terror is red. Red blurs her peripheral vision, but right now she cannot tell if it is from the rage, the fear, the desperation, or the arterial blood that has splashed up against her face. T for blood. Warning: Character Death
1. White

**A/N: This came from a little poetic-y thing I wrote a couple months ago, focusing just on colors, but now I'm making a little bit of a backstory. Each chapter will have these little one-liners about a color (think of it as a hint of what to come in that chapter). This will be a story (7 or 8 chapters maybe?) switching between Shawn and Juliet's POV. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.**

**

* * *

**White. The night is white. He sees nothing but pure, ivory bleakness. Where, a moment ago, he could see, the world adorned in vivid color, there is now nothingness.

* * *

"Shawn, you need to be careful!" comes Juliet's voice, crackling through the radio that Shawn is carrying, but he pays little attention. He is well aware of the potential danger that he is in, and he does not doubt that he should be moving with caution.

In fact, he is so focused on what is in front of him, that he doesn't look behind.

He doesn't see the bat as it comes out of nowhere, hitting him on the head.

He doesn't know what has happened in those last few seconds, head throbbing, being dragged away.

And he doesn't find out, because then unconsciousness claims him.


	2. Red

Red. Terror is red. Red blurs her peripheral vision, but right now she cannot tell if it is from the rage, the fear, the desperation, or the arterial blood that has splashed up against her face.

* * *

Juliet is crouching behind a box, and her partner is behind her.

"Shawn, you need to be careful!" she says, because she knows caution isn't a trait that defines Shawn Spencer. There is a grunt of confirmation in response.

Juliet shifts- she is crouching in heels- but freezes when a sharp crack comes from her handheld radio. She swings around to face Carlton.

"Did you-?" He merely nods, and inclines his head, signaling that they should move forward.

Juliet does, forced into a sort of half-crawl by the low ceiling and the necessity for remaining covert.

It is when they come into a slightly more open space that she loses her composure- there is a small scarlet pool that is smeared on one end. It's as if someone has been dragged somewhere, and her heart jumps into her throat.

"Carlton!" comes the strangled exclamation. "Shawn!"

Not waiting for a response, she begins to search for him, following the blood.

Eventually they find him, laying down. He has been beaten, and the culprit, a bloody baseball bat, lies nearby. Juliet freezes. She can see that Shawn is unconscious.

Then, Juliet views a man standing close to him, and she lunges, yelling along with Lassiter as she goes. However, she is too late, and the man plunges a knife into Shawn, stabs him with enough force to send blood splashing all over Juliet's face. Her scream is too loud for the small room. Juliet hears Shawn's breathing shift, and it is evident that the assailant stabbed him in the lung.

The man disappears, and as Juliet calls for an ambulance, Lassiter runs after him.


	3. Blue

Blue. Blue are the sirens that come, flashing. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. He can see again, and so, for a little while, he lets the noises, the smells, the _colors_, engulf him.

* * *

Shawn wakes up, released from the bleakness, and he is confused. After the amount of time he spent unconscious, it is unsurprising when he begins to feel overwhelmed. There are sounds that accost him first. Sirens. Yelling. He hears Juliet's voice over the chaos, and she sounds frantic.

"He was beaten by a baseball bat, and later stabbed in the lung-" he hears her say. Suddenly, he doesn't feel like listening anymore, so he just tunes her out, her and all the other sounds which soon become white noise. With that sense gone, he just lays back and watches the colors around him. He tries to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest and his throbbing body as he drifts back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are all so short.**


	4. Black

**A/N: Hmph. This went with my mood today. *Pity party over* Dudes! Enjoy this chapter! I'm really happy with your awesome reviews (*hint hint*).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

**

* * *

**Black. Sorrow is black. She cannot see anything in the darkness surrounding her as she drives. It is night, and she is thankful, because no one can see her crying.

* * *

When the ambulance arrives, Juliet talks to them. Tells them what happened. They nod along, ask questions, and finally they are through. All of it is done in a haze of panic and feeling breathless as time flies by.

The paramedics go over to Shawn. They pick him up, rushing now because, as Juliet knows, his injuries are probably fatal.

She follows them as they get Shawn into the ambulance, and it is with a rushed "Sorry, no room," that she is exiled to her own car.

For once, she is glad for the siren that Carlton always makes her carry with her, and she is able to follow Shawn to the hospital, breaking every speed limit along the way.

It is dark in her car, for they are not on busy roads, and for a while there is an absence of the street lamps, and she is glad, because she has time to cry by herself. In reality, she is sobbing freely now. Because everything is hitting her.

The sounds. Her scream resonating thorough the tiny space. Shawn's hitched breathing. The sights. Forever branded in her memory is the vision of Shawn being stabbed in the chest. She will never forget the un-named man's smile, running off. And, of course, Juliet keeps feeling everything again. The terror as Shawn was attacked. The anger she felt at the man. And, the more literal feelings. Shawn's warm blood as it coated her face, it's coppery taste in her mouth, the short loss of her vision as it hit her eyes.

She pulls into the parking lot, and it is difficult, the hardest thing she has ever done, as she tries to pull herself together, going into the fluorescent light, instead of the black.


	5. Yellow

**A/N: Mehfghhsthpcht. This chapter gave me some trouble. It feels BORing to me... like it's all description now. But, eh, maybe that's what I signed up for when I started this story. Sorry it's been a few days. There's been a lot going on and fanfiction hasn't been at the top of my priorities. Regardless, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Yellow. Yellow is discomfort. He opens his eyes too quickly, and then the lights accost him. He switches to a squint, yet he cannot make out anything but the bright lights of the street lamps rushing past.

* * *

Shawn comes back to reality once more. This time he cannot figure out where he is. For, even when he opens his eyes, he cannot place their location.

After some blinking, he squints, and through a small crack between his eyelids he can make out street lamps. Their lights are golden, blinding. He closes his eyes against their brightness.

No longer able to see, he struggles to sit up, but is pushed down.

"Sir, you need to stay down, we're almost at the hospital-"

Ah, of course. The memories are coming back now. He remembers.

The pain. The feeling of the bat hitting him, being stabbed. The blood, hot and thick, seeping out of the knife wound in his chest. The difficulty breathing.

It is all coming back, and he can't stand it, so Shawn lets himself fall into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

**A/N: If it wasn't clear (though I don't see why it wouldn't be), he is in the ambulance. Yeah.**


	6. Green

**A/N: Annnnnnnddddd... Here it is- the next chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Green. The waiting room is green. She sits there, surrounded by people who neither know nor care what has happened, and the fact that she must stay put is torturous to her.

* * *

Juliet is following the stretcher in, and she can barely see Shawn on it. The room is chaotic, noisy. Words like "low BP" and "cyanosis" are thrown around, and other words that she doesn't understand.

She follows them until a pair of double doors.

"Sorry- only patients allowed," a harried looking nurse says as he pushes her back.

So this is how she comes to be sitting in a room with pale green walls, waiting for news.

There are people around her- some flipping through magazines, others pacing.

However, all of Juliet's nervous energy is making her frozen, and she struggles to comprehend what happened.

She doesn't understand why someone would stab Shawn.

_Shawn_. The most funny man she knows. The man who is constantly teasing her partner or making obscure references that no one apart from Gus understands. He is supposed to be _invincible. _

She locks her fingers together and waits.


	7. Orange

**A/N: The next chapter is here! WOOO! Ok... so I'm thinking that soon these little color things at the beginning of each chapter are going to be at the end... *Smiles evilly* I don't wanna spoil the ending... but maybe not. Only if it fits. Which it doesn't this time. It would be redundant. Actually... I'm too lazy to delete all that, but there's AS OF NOW little chance of that. Never mind.**

* * *

Orange. Orange is the flashing light at the side of his bed. It makes a loud beeping noise, and too many people are there, and, suddenly, he can't hold on any longer.

* * *

This time Shawn wakes up in a bed. He glances around without moving his head, seeing white walls and two doctors.

The steady beep of his heart monitor (is it him- or is it beeping slowly?) is the thing that keeps him awake.

One doctor sees that he has awakened. She begins to talk, tell him what exactly happened. "You suffered a chest wound, Mr. Spencer." She speaks slowly. "The knife pierced a lung, which explains your breathing difficulties..."

The other chimes in, "You also lost a lot of blood, because-"

But Shawn is barely listening, as he wants to spend his time doing something else besides listening to boring medical jargon.

So he moves his head slowly, ignoring the murmured warnings from the two women standing before him, and looks for Juliet. He doesn't see her at first, but preservers because she _has_ to be there. After all, Juliet was there when it...happened.

Suddenly he feels slightly nauseous. His search continues, though, but only brings him frustration when he realizes that the only people in this place, besides patients, are doctors and nurses.

He is interrupted, however, by the terrifying feeling that he is suffocating. He hears himself wheeze, and suddenly the room is alive with action. A new, louder beeping has taken over his hearing as a dozen doctors crowd around his bed.

He feels dizzy.

But all through this, even seconds before he passes out, he can only think of Juliet.

* * *

**A/N: Lord, have you noticed that Shawn always passes out in this story? Gosh what a wimp ;)**


	8. Purple

Purple. His skin is purple. His figure is mottled, bruises already covering every inch of him, and she has to look away.

* * *

Juliet is in the waiting room when the doctor calls her in.

"You can come in now, detective," the woman says in a subdued tone.

Juliet's surprise is great enough that she can't move for a second, but then she quickly rises and follows her.

They pass through a door, and immediately Juliet is greeted by the sight of Shawn.

Seeing him takes her breath away, and not in a good way. His broken, bruised body is mostly covered by sheets, but what she can see makes her gag.

His eyes are closed- apparently he is still unconscious. He is covered in ugly bruises, a tube is in his mouth, and there is a bandage covering his chest- the place where he was stabbed. She can tell that Shawn has broken bones, and he has a neck brace as well as an arm and a leg both in casts.

For a few brief seconds, the only sound that can be heard is the slow beep of the heart monitor. Then, a nurse steps forward, murmuring "It's time for a new bandage..." She uses gloved hands to take of the slightly bloody gauze, speedily replacing it before Juliet can see much of the stitches beneath.

Juliet takes a shaky breath and turns to face the doctor. "How is he?"

She seems reluctant to speak, and Juliet is trying to read her expression. "Well.." the woman begins, speaking gently. "His arm and leg are both broken as well as a few ribs. We were able to close his chest wound before he lost too much blood... but the knife pierced his lung." Juliet swallows, afraid. The emotion has become her constant companion.

"He went long enough before we could repair the lung that his body didn't get enough oxygen. It may have caused irreparable damage." At this point, tears begin to leak out of Juliet's eyes, but they are silent, and she listens, more aware than she can ever remember being. "He can't breath very well on his own, either."

Juliet sinks into a chair that is beside Shawn's chair, gasping now as tears pour down her face. "But...will he be okay?"

A sympathetic look crosses the doctor's face. "It may be the time to say goodbye-" And before that last word is even out of the woman's mouth, Juliet is sobbing.

She clenches her eyes shut, shakes her head.

It _cannot_ be true.

They are _lying_.

Because there is _no way_, no way at all that Shawn is _dying_.

She refuses to look as a hand is placed on her shoulder, because if she can't see, then maybe it isn't true. She doesn't _want_ to open her eyes, see Shawn _dying_, but she cannot un-see what she has already witnessed. Shawn lying there, broken and bruised.

The agony is too great. She doesn't move for a while, but finally, she finds the strength to look up. The room is strangely deserted, except for her and Shawn.

Juliet moves closer to Shawn. Her hands hover for a second, then she gently clasps his. They are cold.

Juliet takes a slow, shaky breath, tears pouring down her face.

"Shawn..." she whispers. "This shouldn't have happened- I should've done something. I...I... " She gasps, unable to continue.

The irony of it all is that the one person in the world who would have been able to comfort Juliet was the one person who couldn't.

And suddenly she is sobbing even harder, because it is hitting her.

Shawn is _dying_. He won't come back to her.

She stays that way for a while, curled up by Shawn's bed, holding his hand. The passing of time barely registers, but after a while, a doctor comes in. Juliet can hear her heels as they click on the ground.

And, just like that, she knows it's time to go.

Releasing Shawn's hand seems to Juliet as the hardest thing she has ever done, but she lets go.

"I love you..." she breaths, her voice barely loud enough to hear. She brushes her lips across his for the last time, silent tears cascading down her cheeks.

And, as Juliet walks out, she can't help but look back. Shawn looks like he could be sleeping.

But she knows he'll never wake up.

* * *

Nothing. The world is gone. There is no white, no black, no other color, because there is nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't do a author's note yesterday (because I'm sure you all look forward to it SO much), but I was super busy and I kinda spaced. So basically, what you need to know is that this story is over (duh) and Shawn DID die- as evidenced by the last "color thing" that talks about nothing instead of a color (that part is technically part of Shawn's POV, but that did not make so much sense...ah well). Anyway, tell me what YOU think, huh?**

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews during this story- it was very fun to write :)**


End file.
